Don't Tell Rachel
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: The rest of Glee club are avoiding Rachel and keeping a secret from her. Rachel wants to know why and will stop at nothing to find out... and i mean nothing. please review
1. Chapter 1

**Don't tell Rachel:**

For a couple of days the glee club was acting weird towards Rachel. Whenever she came into the room she would find them whispering about something then as soon as they saw her they would shut up immediately. Whenever she wanted to hang out with them including Finn they would say they had plans or they were busy with homework. This was very perplexing. However, Rachel was determined to get information…. no matter what the cost.

**Brittany:**

Rachel thought Brittany would be the easiest to extract information from; the girl was just too innocent for her own good. Rachel found Brittany in the library, doodling in her notebook.

"Hi Brittany how are-" Rachel's sweet hello was cut off by the ex-cheerio.

"Santanna said I'm not aloud to talk to you." She said a matter of factly.

"Oh Brittany all I want to know is what everyone has been discussing and not telling me." Rachel parted some hair from the girls face.

"Sorry Rachel I cant." The Blonde girl responded.

"Plan B" Rachel thought.

"Your cat was rite, you wouldn't have the guts to tell me." Brittany listened intensively. Rachel had her were she wanted her.

"That's rite Lord Tubington said you were a sissy." Rachel added.

"I'm not a sissy. Ill tell you what ever you want Rachel."

"Brittany I told you not to talk to her!" Santanna scolded, as she stormed into the room. She took her best friend by the arm, gave Rachel venom's glare and walked off with the blonde.

"Crap" Rachel thought.

**Puck:**

Football practice was over and Puck had some leftover Chinese food at home with his name on it. As walked to his truck, he saw the strangest sight. Rachel was laying on the hood of his truck on her stomach. It was like she was wrestling with it.

"Rachel, what the hell you doing with my truck?" Puck asked confused.

"I'm not letting go till you tell me why everyone's avoiding me." Rachel informed. "Noah, Noah what the heck you think you are doing get your hands off me this instant!" Puck had grabbed Rachel and carried her over one shoulder a foot from the vehicle. He politely said good-bye and drove off. Rachel stormed off in a huff.

**Blaine:**

Blaine had finished math class and went to his locker to get his other set of books. As he finished supplying his bag and closed his locker, Rachel was next to him.

"Hi Blaine" she smiled. Blaine jumped at the abrupt supersize but quickly retained his calm demeanor.

"Hi Rachel sorry I cant stay, I've got science class." he spoke.

"This wont take but a minute of your time, I just want to know why every ones been so wearied around me?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know what your talking about Rachel, bye." Blaine tried to hurry away only to hear a strange sound. He turned to look at Rachel. Her eyes were filled with tears and her lip was trembling. Blaine looked at her for several moments then smirked.

"Rachel fake crying only works on straight guys." Blaine then walked off. Rachel stopped her fake crying and went to her own class.

**Quinn:**

Rachel: common Quinn please.

Quinn: Rachel go away.

Rachel: I know your hiding something from me.

Quinn: Your crazy as usual Rachel.

Rachel: don't play dumb with me Fabray I know you and the rest of Glee are doing or saying something behind my back.

Quinn: Your psycho need to be number one has poisoned what's left of that brain of yours.

Rachel: May be so, but you and I are not done yet with this conversation Quinn Fab-."

Mr. Stryker: is their a reason your fallowing into my class room in the middle of a lesson and you are not even in this class?"

Rachel: Sorry sir (whisper) this isn't over.

Quinn: (whisper) yes it is.

**Kurt:**

Kurt was practicing on the piano during his free period. Rachel had come into the room, much to his dismay.

"Hi Rachel, will you look at the time I've got to run see you later." He chuckled nervously.

"Free period started four minutes ago." Rachel informed.

"Then I better get started getting to my next class." As he was standing up from the piano chair Kurt was stopped by Rachel.

"Kurt don't go, I have a present for you." she smiled. She pulled out a beautiful Green jacket from the black shopping bag she was holding.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT THE NEW MARK JACOBS EMERALD GREEN JACKET!" he cried. Kurt looked like he was a kid in a candy store.

"Yes it is my fashionable friend, it's all yours, but you have to tell me what everyone is keeping from me." Rachel noticed the change of expression of Kurt's face. He was an excited boy with out stretched gimi hands; next he was back to being reserved,

"Sorry Rachel as much as I love the gift I cant betray the others trust," Kurt was a little nervous looking at Rachel.

"Then you force me to give you an ultimatum Kurt," Rachel said in a low voice. She held the jacket by a sleeve and with her other hand she had a pare of scissors ready to cut. Kurt gasped dramatically. She held the fabric between the blades ready to give the fatale snip.

"Rachel you wouldn't!" Kurt cried.

"Wouldn't I?" She asked crazily as she teasingly slid the blades up and down the sleeve. Rachel could see the beads of sweat dripping down Kurt's face and the panic that made him shiver. She realized that this was too cruel and threw him the jacket. Kurt was so excited, till he realized however something peculiar.

"Hold on Rachel this jackets a cheep knockoff." Kurt chirped.

"I know" was all Rachel said as she left the room.

**Mike and Tina:**

Tina and Mike were walking down the hall when Tina heard the ring of her phone.

"Crap its Rachel." She said as she examined her phone.

"Don't answer it." Mike suggested.

"But what if it's important." As soon as Tina said this Mike gave her the "Its Rachel how important can it be" look.

"Good point" his girlfriend answered. The phone kept going off. Tina was going to stay calm but decided to answer.

"Hi Rachel what do you need… oh my god Rachel are you chocking!" Tina snapped her phone shut. "Mike we got to get to Rachel fast!" The couple ran down several halls till they found the Glee co-captain was unconscious, her head resting on a bottom locker. Mike noticed the bitten apple clutched in Rachel's hand.

"Mike you have to give Rachel CPR" Tina cried. Mike nervously lade Rachel out on the floor and was about to lower his mouth onto her, only to scream and jump back when Rachel opened her eyes.

"Now that I have your attention," she said.

"That was low Rachel" Mike scolded and in a huff the Asian couple walked off, leaving Rachel on the floor defeated.

**Sam:**

"Sam get back here!" Rachel cried. She chased the blonde down the halls of McKinley. Sam didn't know what was scarier the fact Rachel was fast or the prospect of what would happen if she caught him. They ran down several hallways and up and down stairs and Rachel would not give up. Sam knew if he got to the locker room she would be powerless. Sam stopped abruptly with mouth open in shock. Rachel was in front of the locker room door. She must have taken a short cut Sam thought. He decided to run the other way with Rachel in hot pursuit. The Blonde singer then found his salvation. He headed through a door and Rachel stopped right in front of it. It was the boy's room. "Damn it" Rachel huffed.

**Santana:**

Rachel: Hi Santanna!

Santanna: No

Rachel: well then.

**Artie:**

As Artie was wheeling himself down the hall he heard a crunching sound and a pop. There were thumbtacks on the floor. His wheels had deflated.

"Hello Artie" Artie was too afraid to turn around but did with a big gulp. Rachel was standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"I want answers and your going to give them to me." She said darkly.

"Rachel look its lady Gaga" Rachel turned around and then back to see Arties chair but no Artie. "How the he-" Rachel who was now crimson with anger stormed off. Around the corner Lauren had Artie in her arms.

"Thanks Lauren. If you didn't come when you did I think she would have gotten to me."

"No problem little man were all on edge, there's only three of us left me Mercedes and Finn and who knows what that crazy midget will do next." Lauren whispered.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't tell Rachel part 2:

**Finn:**

"Why hello Finn" The quarterback heard the sultry tone of his girlfriends voice. He turned around to see Rachel wearing a strapless black dress and in heels.

"Oh…hi... Rachel." Finn spoke nervously. Rachel walked over to the 6ft3in teenager with seductive confidence.

"Mail man mail man mail man mail man" Finn repeated in his mined nervously. She curled up against him.

"Oh Finn just tell me the secret pretty please with sour patch kids on top." Rachel begged.

"Sorry Rache I cant do that I'm…mail man sorry: Finn croaked. Rachel gave him venom's glare.

"I'm wearing a skin tight black dress that cost me my entire allowance and is giving me a hell of an uncomfortable wedgie and all you can say is sorry!" Rachel pushed him against a locker and muttered stupid boy or something to that affect.

**Mercedes:**

"NO one touches my tots!" Mercedes yelled as she and Rachel were wrestling on the floor. Rachel had grabbed Mercedes small Tupperware filled with tater tots and threatened to dump them if Mercedes didn't give her information. Rachel laced her fingers into Mercedes weave and pulled her off her body. Mercedes got up and grabbed Rachel by her ankles and dragged her back into the girl's bathroom, which she was trying to escape from.

"Ill flush them!" Rachel shrieked. With strength that would rival Hercules Mercedes grabbed part of the Tupperware and with the pull of her arms through Rachel across the room. Mercedes was now in possession of her golden brown babies and triumphantly left the bathroom leaving Rachel sprawled on the floor.

**Lauren:**

Please Lauren I beg you please tell me!" Rachel cried.

"No get off me munchkin" The taller girl commanded. Lauren was trying to get to glee club and it didn't help that Rachel was holding on to her left leg. Rachel was being dragged across the hallway not caring who was watching. Every one of New Directions was watching the strange sight as Lauren and her new "appendage" came into the choir room. Lauren wiggled her foot out of Rachel's grasp and Mr. Schue helped her up. She was about to ask the Glee teacher if he knew anything but Rachel figured he wouldn't skwalk.

" Mr. Schue there is a song id like to sing to the glee club." Rachel said angrily. Mr. Schue gave her the ok.

**You're supposed to be my friend **  
><strong>We're supposed to get along <strong>  
><strong>Hey, you're supposed to be my friend <strong>  
><strong>That's right! Right? <strong>  
><strong>It's hard to get you on the phone <strong>  
><strong>You're never home! <strong>  
><strong>You're never at my place neither <strong>  
><strong>Well that makes two of us! <strong>

**Well I request you be my friend **  
><strong>We'll spend some time taking drugs <strong>  
><strong>In a bar <strong>  
><strong>Or at home <strong>  
><strong>In a jar, friend <strong>

**But you're supposed to be **  
><strong>You're supposed to be <strong>  
><strong>Supposed to be my friend <strong>  
><strong>You're supposed to be <strong>  
><strong>Supposed to be my friend <strong>  
><strong>You're supposed to be <strong>  
><strong>Supposed to be my friend <strong>  
><strong>You're supposed to be my friend now <strong>

**Beat me cheat me try and feed me **  
><strong>Lines you picked up from those trendy ladies <strong>  
><strong>But always be my friend <strong>  
><strong>'Cos you're supposed to be my friend <strong>  
><strong>Yo start actin' like it! <strong>

**I think I'll take the dog for a walk **  
><strong>Yeh maybe I'll meet up with some friends <strong>  
><strong>Yeh maybe I'll meet up with some dogs <strong>  
><strong>'Cos you're supposed to be <strong>

**You're supposed to be **  
><strong>Supposed to be my friend <strong>  
><strong>You're supposed to be <strong>  
><strong>Supposed to be my friend <strong>  
><strong>You're supposed to be <strong>  
><strong>Supposed to be my friend <strong>  
><strong>You're supposed to be my friend now <strong>

**You're supposed to be **  
><strong>Supposed to be my friend <strong>  
><strong>You're supposed to be <strong>  
><strong>Supposed to be my friend <strong>  
><strong>You're supposed to be <strong>  
><strong>Supposed to be my friend <strong>  
><strong>You're supposed to be my friend now<strong>

Everybody just looked at Rachel. Rachel saw how it was and with tear filled eyes she ran off.

"I feel Like crap." Puck chimed.

"Don't worry Puck Rachel will understand in time" Finn explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't tell Rachel part 3:

Rachel sat in the Ballet room. Her arms were crossed in anger but her face was hurt. Finn came in quietly. When she noticed him, Rachel turned away quickly. Finn sighed then sat next to his girlfriend.

"Rachel, don't be upset. Theirs an important reason why we are keeping a secret from you." He explained. Finn was about to put his hand on her shoulder but Rachel turned around and said furiously

"I would love to know since I've had to act like a psycho chick for the past couple of days!"

"Come to my house tomorrow at four and I will explained everything." Finn said and with that, kissed his girlfriend on the cheek then departed living Rachel more curious then ever.

**The next day:**

Rachel nervously walked to Finns house**. **She knocked on the door. A few moments later she could hear heavy footsteps, Finn greeted her.

"Glad you could make it" he said with his boy next-door smile.

"This had better be good Finn I'm tired off-" Rachel stopped talking in shock. As she walked into the house, the living room was decorated for a party. Everyone from New Directions was present.

"What's this?" Rachel asked confused.

"Its an appreciation party in your honor." Quinn smiled.

"The reason we were all being secretive was because we were planning this thing." Explained Tina.

"We truly realized how much you do for us, love us and how we can be mean to you so we wanted to show you how much we love you." Puck added.

Rachel had tiers in her eyes.

"Uh God what's with the water works?" Santanna asked annoyed.

"You guys are so sweet, I love it, and feeling utterly hurt and betrayed was worth it." Rachel said.

"We are all your friends girl." Mercedes said proudly.

"Even you Santanna?" Rachel asked. Santanna wouldn't look the shorter girl in the eye.

"Yes" she muttered. She then quickly and awkwardly hugged Rachel then quickly got off.

"Lets go eat cake." Artie said. Everyone went into the dining room except Rachel and Finn.

"I love this Finn." Rachel said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"I'm going to have to give you something in return." She added.

"Would you ware that black dress again?" he asked feeling a little heated.

"Possibly" Rachel said seductively; as she went to join the others. Finn was flushed. The only thing he could think of was

"Mail man, mail man, mailman, mail man."


End file.
